A network service provider may offer a variety of communication services, such as an Internet service, email services, telephone service, texting service, Voice-over-Internet Protocol (VoIP) service, content delivery service, etc.
In recent years, with the advent of smart phones, service providers have been witnessing increasing use of such services over wireless networks. In contrast to wireline networks, however, wireless communication sessions are more easily disrupted due to noise, occluded signals, interference, etc.